Six Days with Phone Guy
by RubberRomero
Summary: Phone Guy is back and he's here to spread the news about the new face of Freddy Fazbear's.
1. Day 1

**Six Days with Phone Guy**

 **Day 1**

Phone Guy is sitting back in his office, recording private messages to himself. He really seems to enjoy leaving messages for future reference. He gets up and starts walking around the pizzeria, watching as the children are playing on the arcade machines and watching the animatronics on stage. "Honestly, the new toy designs are kind-of creepy, but I can see why the kids like them… I'm honestly a fan of the older designs. Always wondered why there isn't a Toy Foxy though, he was always my favorite" Phone Guy thinks to himself. He knows there's Mangle, but he doesn't really consider him Toy Foxy, but moreso a new animatronic put in with the new Toy batch. A child runs up to Phone Guy and starts saying "Sir, can I please have one of those balloons?". Phone Guy smiles and says "Of course, hold on a second and let me get it down." He walks over and grabs one of the balloons near Balloon Boy and hands it to the child. "Here you go kid, now go have fun and have a great time here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Just then, he sees a purple light coming from the janitor's closet. Phone Guy walks towards the area and is curious to see what's going on in there.

"Stupid flashlight, work dang it!" one of the employees says as Phone Guy turns the corner. "Eh, kind-of stupid that the flashlights come in purple, right? Kind-of burns the eyes a bit." Phone Guy says to the employee, he then doesn't recognize his face. "O-o-oh, hey. Yeah, just trying to get it to work, it works for a couple seconds then it just starts flashing. It's really stupid." the employee says. "Yeah, it really does. Don't worry, I'll take it to my office and get it replaced." Phone Guy says as he takes the flashlight. "So, what's your name?" Phone Guy asks the employee. "Yeah, uh, I go by PG. Don't really like my full name that much." PG tells Phone Guy. "and I'm guessing you're just the manager? I'll just call you that, I don't plan on staying here for too long." PG says to Phone Guy, and Phone Guy asks "Why not? Do you not enjoy it here?". PG kind-of brushes his hair back and fixes his glasses. "It's really not that, I just kind-of want to do more things kind-of. I'm already up there in age, and just got put on day shift after being on night shift, didn't like it there, and I don't think I want to stay here for the rest of my life. I kind-of want to do something with my remaining years." He says, Phone Guy nods. "Yeah, I understand what you mean. Me, myself, love it here honestly. I've been here for quite a while and worked my way up to this position. It's been a journey certainly, and there's been some struggles, but it's been a fun time here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for me." Phone Guy says while smiling. PG then smiles back and laughs a bit "I'm sure, I'll stay here for a while longer. Today's my first day, well, technically." PG says. Phone Guy looks kind-of confused "What do you mean technically?" Phone Guy questions. PG kind-of chuckles and replies with "Man, it's just I've been here a lot and I know my way around this place." Phone Guy kind-of looks puzzled. "Oh, that's nice… good thing you work here now, it's nice to know you're job. I think you'll do a good job at it." Phone Guy says while smiling. "Well, I better get back to my office. Nice meeting you PG, and keep up the good work."

"Nice meeting you too Sir, hope we can become good friends while I work here!" PG says as Phone Guy turns to the door with the flashlight in his hand and starts walking out. "Weird guy." Phone Guy says as he starts walking back to his office, he then closes the door and looks into the filing cabinet to find information on PG. "Huh, says here he's had no prior work experience… kind-of weird for a man in his 30's. Guess Mom and Dad helped him out a bunch. Doesn't say his actual name here, just lists PG. That's kind-of odd. Oh well, as long as he's a hard worker I won't mind." Phone Guy says to himself. He then pulls out an audio recorder and starts speaking to it and talking about the new guy and how odd he was acting.

 _(The rest will be continued. I plan on chopping this up into six parts, and each part will be uploaded daily most likely.)_


	2. Day 2

**Six Days with Phone Guy**

 **Day 2**

Phone Guy was sitting back in his office. He was extremely relaxed, and happy with the new night guard's work. His name was Jeremy, and he felt he did a great job. Every thing was under control there, and the robots were under control. This was the first time in a very long time to where every thing was nice and calm. Well, as calm as a children's pizzeria can be. No controversy, no robots out of control, and most importantly no mysterious men. Phone Guy was glad that it was like this. After all these years working here, and getting higher and higher up in the company, from recording the old training tapes to being one of the guys that makes the pizza or fixes the arcade machines to now having his own office and being in control of every thing. Phone Guy was happy because it's all under control because of him, and it hasn't been like this for a long time. He had a good feeling about this, and finally felt that what Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was supposed to be would finally be shown with him running the place. Well, not technically running the place, but him being in charge of what goes on. He was happy with this. Then he remembered something. He remembered the only thing that was kind-of messing with things. One of the stranger animatronics, or if we can even call it that.

They called him the Puppet. He was a strange addition to the crew. Phone Guy wasn't exactly sure when they got him, but he certainly knew he didn't like any thing about that Puppet. He seemed odd, like he was watching or something. He knew this sounded crazy, but he just had a bad feeling about this Puppet thing. Like, he was in control of every thing. Phone Guy quickly tried to forget about the feeling by getting up and exiting his office to hear the children playing and having fun. Then all of a sudden PG walks up to him. "Oh, hey sir. Question? The robots are kind-of… acting odd a bit? Would I be able to check them out? I'm really… good with machines" PG says, Phone Guy thinks for a moment. "Yeah, sure, if you want. I'd really appreciate it. Hopefully it's nothing to complicated." Phone Guy replies, PG responds with. "Alright sir, I'm on it!" PG walks over to the animatronics to start fixing them up. Phone Guy watches wondering why he was interested in fixing them up, guess he just wanted experience on how to if he ever needed to in the future. They seemed to be acting fine. Oh well, he won't question it, a free repair is a free repair. Either way, PG seems to know what he's doing. He then walks over to the counter to talk to the cashier, as he's kind-of curious as to what PG's like around the other employees. "Hey, Scott, do you know anything about PG? Like, what he's like around the other employees?" He asks, Scott responds with "Uh, not really… I don't really see him talk to others… he just kind-of walks around and just kind-of watches. To be honest, he just kind-of showed up one day. Didn't really make much sense, y'know, but they don't really tell us anything. Maybe upper management really liked him." Phone Guy thought this was kind-of odd, and realized something. How would he not know if somebody got hired? Did upper management really not tell him?

Phone Guy just walks around a bit more, now wondering where PG came from. Perhaps he was hired on the spot and he just wasn't informed. He seems like a hard-working employee, but it's just kind-of odd. Phone Guy then walks in the back to speak to PG once more. "Hey… PG, just wanted to know, who exactly hired you?" He asked, PG replied with "Oh, uh… I don't recall the name, y'know, but I was hired on the spot. He seemed like a nice guy." Phone Guy was kind-of lost. How did this guy get hired under his nose? "You know, it seems like the animatronics are under control. Maybe you should just leave them for now. We need you up front right now. One of the arcade machines is down and we really need you on it. The animatronics seem fine for now." Phone Guy says, PG kind-of rolls his eyes and lifts his hat up over his eyes a bit more. "Alright, alright, I'll head up there and fix the arcade machine." He walks off. Phone Guy didn't like that attitude. PG then doesn't do what was told of him, and instead walks into one of the party rooms where one of the birthday parties is going on.

Later that day before the place closes, Phone Guy checks around one last time to make sure every thing in the front is in place. He wants to make sure the families all leave and get out safe. He then starts thinking about PG again, and how strange the circumstances are. He has nothing on the guy except his name, and his file had nothing but his name and his birth date. No social security number, no nothing. It was kind-of strange, but he can always ask for that stuff later. It's been a busy week anyways, and he can always ask the following week. Phone Guy walked back into his office and shut the door. He then wrote on a notepad to remind himself to ask PG for his SSN and other info next week. Phone Guy then opened the filing cabinet to check on PG's file again. It was gone, and nowhere to be seen. "What?! I know it was here. There's no way it could be gone…" He kept looking, and it was nowhere to be found in that entire room. Phone Guy sat back down and thought something weird was certainly going on there. "God, I can't wait for next week." Phone Guy said as he leaned back in his chair. He then looked in the drawer and pulled out his audio recorder to lose some of the stress he had at the moment.


	3. Day 3

**Six Days with Phone Guy**

 **Day 3**

The pizzeria just opened and Phone Guy is right outside his office. He then hears movement inside of his office. He stands out there for a second, waiting to go in. He then decides he must face whatever is in there and he walks inside. It's his boss. "Hello. Have you heard the news?" his boss says, Phone Guy stands there. He's confused, what kind-of news? Is Phone Guy getting another promotion? Well that was fast, but he's sure he would have gotten that memo. "Uh, no I haven't sir. What's the news?" Phone Guy asks, his boss shakes his head and sits down at Phone Guy's desk. "Listen, there's been some… rumors. Some bad rumors going around. I think you know what I'm talking about." His boss tells him, Phone Guy goes pale. He doesn't understand how this could have happened under his nose. "What do you mean…rumors?" Phone Guy asks, his boss looks at him and sighs "You know what I'm talking about. Listen, keep this place under control. I like you, I really do, but we can't have one of those incidents happening again. Keep an eye on things, ask the day guard if he's seen any strange activity, and most importantly, don't speak about these rumors to anyone. We don't want the face of Freddy Fazbear's to be infected any more." The boss says as he grabs his jacket and walks out, he turns around, and pats Phone Guy on the shoulder and says "It'll all be okay, I trust you." and walks out.

Phone Guy is just standing there, he doesn't know what's going on or what to do. Can it be? Could the same thing that happened at Fredbear's be happening here? No, there's no way. Phone Guy keeps watch all the time on every single detail, nothing like this could be happening. Phone Guy moves for the first time in five minutes, and walks over to his chair to sit down. The chair is still kind-of warm from when his boss was sitting there. Phone Guy kind-of chuckles and thinks "Thank God I don't have sit in a cold chair." It then gets kind-of serious again as he opens the filing cabinet and PG's file is still missing. He has to ask PG if he's seen anything, PG seems like a trustworthy guy and seems like he'd know if something was going on. He always seems to be watching and paying close attention to detail. Then all of a sudden there's a knocking on the door, Phone Guy walks up and walks over to the door. He opens it and there's nobody there except a note on the door. The note reads "Sir, the robots were acting kind-of different last night. They were more alert and came at me stronger and faster. Any idea what's going on with them? Also, been hearing about some strange rumors. Is every thing alright? Just call me tonight when I'm on shift and let me know if every thing's alright. Thanks" The note was from Jeremy, the new night guard. Jeremy seemed like a nice guy, and he's glad he has an employee like Jeremy that actually seems to care about his job. Not a lot of people around here do, the only two that really do are Jeremy and PG, and he doesn't even know anything about PG. He at least hired Jeremy himself. Phone Guy then gets a bright idea and walks over to his filing cabinet.

He opens it and looks inside, and notices that Jeremy's file is missing too. Phone Guy then leans back heavily into his chair. What's going on? Why are these files going missing? He then looks at a clipboard he has on his desk with every employee at the location. He looks through every name on there, and carefully searches the filing cabinet for their files. All of them had their files in there. All of them except Jeremy and PG. This is just a really odd coincidence. PG and Jeremy are both new, and both of there files are missing, however PG's was in there and was taken. Maybe he just forgot to make one for Jeremy? Or perhaps his boss took there's to look at their background? Maybe they were the ones causing the rumors? "No, no" Phone Guy said to himself, there's no way. PG and Jeremy were both very trustworthy guys, and seemed extremely mature. They don't seem like the type to bring this sort-of attention. It was probably just a couple teenagers pulling pranks and spreading rumors due to them hearing about the old stories from the old restaurant. Phone Guy is starting to get really stressed out, running a pizzeria is tougher than it looks.

He gets up and starts walking outside to the actual pizzeria. The kids are all having fun and playing in the arcade like usual. Phone Guy loves this feeling, he loves giving children and families fun and good times. He hopes this just stays and the rumors don't ruin anything. He then spots PG over by the door, and walks over to him. "Hey, uhhh… PG, got a question for you. There's been a lot of rumors going around lately. Do you, uh, know anything about it?" PG looks kind-of shocked and replies with "I have heard a few, but nothing major. Is something going wrong?" Phone Guy kind-of frowns "Yeah, my boss came into my office and told me to keep a look out for things. Have you spotted any thing? Like any suspicious activity?" PG kind-of looks around and then looks back at Phone Guy. "No, I haven't seen any thing at all. Have you?" Phone Guy is kind-of shocked by him asking that, if Phone Guy saw anything he wouldn't be asking him. "Uh, no. No I haven't." He replies firmly. He then remembers Jeremy's note talking about the animatronics acting a bit different. "Oh, hey, also, uh about the animatronics. Would you mind checking them out for me? The night guard is kind-of having issues with them." PG smiles and says "Yeah, sure of course. Any thing for you. Also, I met with the night guard. Was a really nice guy, and seemed to know what he was doing. I think you can trust him." PG says with a wink, he then walks off into the backroom with the animatronics. Huh, that was odd. Why did he mention Jeremy for? Maybe they were good buddies or something. Eh, it doesn't matter, as long as his employees are getting along all is good. He does wonder why PG asked him if he saw any suspicious activity, that was just a really odd thing to ask. Eh, he shouldn't worry about it Phone Guy thought.

He then walks around for a few moments to make sure every thing is in order and all the families are happy with their experience. He then notices that the door to where the animatronics and PG are is still shut, so he assumes PG is still back there. He walks to the back and opens the door and sees PG working on the animatronics. "Hey PG, I need to tell you something extremely important." Phone Guy says, and PG turns around and looks at him. PG wipes the sweat from his forehead, then says "Yeah, what's going on sir?". Phone Guy kind-of looks around and gets closer to PG and says this in a more hushed voice. "This stays between you and me, but if you spot anything, let me know immediately. Watch the employees, watch the people, and most importantly watch the animatronics. Don't let anything happen, okay?" Phone Guy steps a bit back from PG, and PG smirks and looks at Phone Guy and replies with "Alright sir, you can count on me. Nothing is going to get across me, I'll keep my eyes open." Phone Guy smiles and likes that kind-of talk. "Keep up the good work." Phone Guy says as he turns around and walks out, shutting the door behind him.

He makes one more round around the pizzeria, and watches as the last families get out and the last employees. He watches as PG is the last to walk out and he waves to him. Phone Guy smiles and waves back. He then walks back to his office, and shuts the door. He walks over to his desk, sits in the chair, and pulls out his audio recorder, but before he starts recording himself he gets out a notepad. He writes down reminders to keep his eye open on the place and keep in contact with his boss, and to also inform Jeremy on what's going on at the moment with all the rumors. He stands up, walks over to his coat rack with his jacket on it and puts the notepad in his jacket so he doesn't forget it when he leaves. He walks back over to his desk and grabs the audio recorder again, and then starts recording himself.


	4. Day 4

**Six Days with Phone Guy**

 **Day 4**

Phone Guy parks his car and is on his way inside the pizzeria, he then notices a strange black car parked outside. That's odd, he's never seen that car before, and usually employees are the only ones here this early. He slowly approached the building and saw a couple employees inside, nothing odd here, he then saw a man in a trench coat wearing some sort-of hat. He had a notepad, and was writing things down. Phone Guy thought that this couldn't be good, and opened the door. He walked up to Scott and asked "Hey, uh, Scott, what's up with that guy?" Scott looked over to the guy in the trench coat. "I asked him the same question, he told me there's some sort-of investigation going on at the moment and told me to direct the manager to him as soon as he arrives. Guess that's your call." Scott replies, Phone Guy kind-of straightens up his tie and takes a deep breath. "Alright, wish me luck." He says to Scott, Scott gives him a thumbs-up and Phone Guy walks towards the strange trench-coat wearing man.

"Uh, excuse me, sir?" Phone Guy says to the man wearing the trench coat, the man turns around and puts the notepad away. He smiles and puts his hand out. "Hi, nice to meet you, I assume you're the manager." He says with a grin, I reply with "Yes sir, I am the manager. Is there anything you need help with?" The smile goes away on his face, but not in a bad way, more in a lets talk business away. He then pulls out his notepad from his pocket once again and quickly looks through it. "Yes sir, as a matter of fact there is. Have you heard anything about those rumors?" He asks Phone Guy, Phone Guy is kind-of stunned about him bringing it up. "Yes, I actually have. What about them? From my boss all I heard was they were just from a couple teenagers spreading some strange rumors around for a quick buck." Phone Guy replies, the man looks at Phone Guy with a dead stare. "Apparently, it isn't. It's something more important. Something similar to the incidents that occurred at the very first diner. I'm a detective hired by the local PD." He says, he then flips his badge at Phone Guy. Phone Guy just kind-of stands there in shock. This can't be happening, this couldn't be happening. Phone Guy watched this place like a hawk he thought to himself, how could this have possibly happened? Phone Guy then swallows heavily and looks back at the man.

"That kind-of incident hasn't happened here… has it?" Phone Guy asks, and the man shakes his head. "No, no, no, at least not that we know of yet. Look, have you seen anything odd? Any odd people?" the detective says, Phone Guy replies "No, not at all honestly sir. Neither has my security guard, he's claimed no sort-of strange activity at all." The detective smiles and puts his hand on Phone Guy's shoulder. "That's good to hear son, that's really good to hear. Look, you seem to know how to run this place, don't worry about it. It could be just a rumor that's gotten out of hand. We are going to be running an investigation here for the next few days however, so don't be surprised if police or more detectives show up. Now, I need to get going, so don't stress over it and have a very nice day sir." The man says, as he writes down a couple notes on his notepad and walks out of the pizzeria. Phone Guy kind-of stands there, both relieved and nervous at the same time. He doesn't know whether to panic or be happy. At least the detective doesn't think any thing happened, but at the same time, they are having an investigation going on. This won't look good, especially to the families coming here. Hopefully nobody notices and this gets done with quickly Phone Guy thinks.

Just at that moment, he looks out the window and sees his boss walking in. "Uh oh" Phone Guys says quietly to himself. His boss stops and starts talking to the detective, he watches as they both shake hands and kind-of laugh with each other. His boss then walks through the doors of the pizzeria. "I need to have a word with you." He says, as he puts his arms around Phone Guy and walks back with him to his office, he then shuts the door and looks at Phone Guy. "Alright, so I assume you've heard about the investigation. I'm not angry, I trust you, I don't think there's any wrong doing and this is just a rumor gone out of hand. But, just to be safe, we might have to close down for a couple days. We don't want the parents to be worried and see the policemen coming in and out and ruin future business." He says, as Phone Guy nods in agreement. "I completely understand sir." Phone Guy says to his boss, his boss smiles "Thank you, and also, I want you to be here along with the daytime security guard whether we close down or not. You two know the most about this place, and the police may need you to help with questions. If you need me, you know what number to call." He says, as he pats Phone Guy on the back and smiles. "Trust me, it'll all be fine." He then walks out of his office door, and outside of the pizzeria, as Phone Guy watches him walk out.

Phone Guy takes a deep breath and wonders if PG has arrived yet. He walks out of his office and up to Scott once again to ask. "Hey, has PG arrived yet?" Scott looks at him "Man, you're just full of questions today, aren't ya? Well, PG's that weird guy, right? Yeah, I saw him walk in. He's back there working on the animatronics or something. Said he needed to." Phone Guy kind-of blinked a couple times. "What?! He's not allowed to work on them without my permission." Phone Guy says panicked, he runs into the back where PG is. "PG, what are you doing? You're not allowed to work on those with my permission?" PG quickly looks over to Phone Guy, he just finished up and had a huge grin across his face, and was putting the tools away. "Oh, hey sir. I figured out what was wrong with them and wanted to fix them right away. Sorry, I should have asked you first, but you know, I was excited." He says while laughing and chuckling a bit. Phone Guy wondered what was wrong with him. "It's fine, but…are you okay? What's so funny?" He asks, PG stops trying to laugh but still has a huge grin across his face. "Oh, nothing, nothing's wrong. Just remembering a joke a friend told me last night. Man, was it funny." He says, he then bends down and picks up his purple flash light and flashes it in Phone Guy's face. He then chuckles to himself. Phone Guy is wondering what is going on with him today. "Are you…sure you're okay? Why did you flash me with that?" Phone Guy asks, PG still has his huge smile across his face. Man, he has a huge mouth Phone Guy thought. "Yeah, yeah, completely fine. Just figured we'd need this place to be more joyful due to all the investigations going on." PG said, Phone Guy then remembered he has to tell him something. "Oh, by the way, that reminds me. Me and you are going to have to stay after these next few days. We may close down for a couple days and only me and you are supposed to be here to help out the police, alright?" Phone Guy says, PG then just grins a little bit and replies with "Of course, I'll do anything for you boss." PG then walks out of the room with a huge smile across his face. Huh, he's acting odd today Phone Guy thought.

He then turns around and sees the cast of animatronics staring at him. Just staring. He started to shake a bit and quickly exited. Woah, that was odd Phone Guy though. They don't normally do that, I mean they make look at you for a moment or two but not a dead stare such as that. It looked like they didn't trust me or something, which I don't know why they'd think that as they've seen me multiple times before. Maybe they're meant to be like that, PG did say he figured out what was wrong with them. Phone Guy then starts walking around the place as the families start to arrive and checks the place out. Every thing is going normally and all the families are cheering and having a good time. A few other detectives walk in but it doesn't seem the families are paying much attention to it, which is probably a good thing.

Phone Guy walks into his office and shuts the door, and after making sure every thing was going alright. It sure has been a rough couple of days there, but at least every body seems to be doing their job alright and the families seem happy. At least the detectives so far have said nothing seems to be going on there and it just seems to be rumors going out of control, but Phone Guy shouldn't be relieved just yet he thought. There were similar situations that happened at Fredbear's, he just hopes none of that stuff happens here. They never did catch the killer, hopefully he's not still on the loose he thought. Phone Guy then hears knocking on the door "Come in!" he says. Scott walks in, Phone Guy is surprised. It must be something serious if Scott walks in, he seems to never care. Scott says "PG left early. I don't know why but he just left. He was smiling and said something important needed tending to." Phone Guy stood up immediately "What?! How could he leave! I needed him the most today!" He says, he then sits back in his chair immediately. Scott says "Don't worry about it sir, I'm sure it was something important." Phone Guy stood back up and replies with "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow. I guess I better watch it out there for the rest of the day then since he's gone." Scott then walks out and back to his place, and Phone Guy walks near the front of the pizzeria and watches the place to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Phone Guy starts noticing something odd. The animatronics, there's something up with them. They just stare at the adults, especially the workers. Did PG really fix them? This doesn't seem right. Something is definitely up. Phone Guy starts walking towards them to check it out, he walks past one of the animatronics and they just stare him down, he then walks back and they keep their eyes right on him. "That's odd." Phone Guy said quietly to himself, he then returned to his post at the entrance and watched as the animatronics stared the adults down. They seemed to be fine towards the kids however, which was the weird thing. What did PG do to them, and why did he leave so early? Phone Guy kept asking himself these questions in his head and is trying to piece the puzzle together on what exactly is going on.

It's near closing time for the pizzeria, and he watches as the last family walks out. He walks back into his office, but feels something behind him. He looks behind him and it's Toy Bonnie, just staring him down. Phone Guy quickly runs into his office and locks the door. What is up with them? He better have PG check them out tomorrow he thought to himself. He walks over to his desk and pulls out his notepad. He writes down to remind PG to fix the animatronics as they seem to be staring the adults down. He tries to think of any thing else, and he thinks of warning Jeremy tonight in his recording that the animatronics are staring adults down and to be extra careful with them as they seem almost violent towards adults, especially the staff. Phone Guy puts the notepad in his jacket pocket and opens his drawer, once again pulling out an audio recorder. He then starts recording himself.


	5. Day 5

**Six Days with Phone Guy**

 **Day 5**

Phone Guy is walking into the pizzeria, he sees no sign of PG anywhere. Phone Guy then notices more detectives. The place is closed down for today, as the sign out front had said so. He assumed his boss just did it without telling him. The detectives come up in a group and one of them talks to Phone Guy. "Good Evening Sir, we're here to inform you that a… incident has occurred here." One of the men says, Phone Guy starts shaking. "Calm down sir, it'll all be okay. Have you seen any suspicious behavior from any employees?" He asks, Phone Guy thinks for a moment. PG, of course, it had to have been PG that has caused this incident. It's the reason why all the animatronics had been acting weird and why they had no file of him and no real name. "There was one guy… he went by the name PG. We had no file on him, and he just left in the middle of the day yesterday. He was supposed to be here with me today but he hasn't arrived. I doubt he will." Phone Guy says, the detective writes it down. "You don't have a file on the man, how is that possible?" The detective asks, Phone Guy replies with "He had one, but then it went missing. Maybe he took it out? Who knows for sure." He says, the men write more down on their notepads. "One final question, would you mind if we have a look at your camera surveillance footage that you've had for the past month? It will help out with our investigation." the man says, Phone Guy says "Of course, whatever will help. They are located over there." Phone Guy tells him, they then put their notepads away and walk together over there, as if they were in a pack.

Phone Guy is shaking as he walks down the hallway to his office. He pulls out his keys and can barely get the right one. He knows that his boss will be so mad at him, his boss trusted him and he let him down. He opened up the door to his office slowly. There was a flashlight on his desk that was shining, and he didn't remember that being there. He thought that was odd, but he walked over to his desk and shut it off. At that moment, he turned around and saw his boss. His boss was red faced and sweating. "Don't let anybody in or out of here. This place is under lockdown from what I understand." He says in the most serious tone he's ever heard from his boss, he knows his boss is mad. He can see it from his expression. Phone Guy just gets paler and paler the more he looks at his bosses red face. "I thought I could trust you to make sure this never happened again. Guess I was wrong." His boss said right to his face, Phone Guy had a tear drop down his cheek. He couldn't move. Phone Guy was completely stunned and had no words to say. His boss walked away from him and took a seat at Phone Guy's desk. He just kind-of rubbed his forehead a bit and then looked back up at Phone Guy, the redness had noticeably gone away quite a bit, but there was still a tint of it in there.

"When we get this all sorted out, tell your night guard that he may move to the day shift. A position just became open." He said, Phone Guy gulped. He knew his boss blamed him for PG working there. Was PG even an actual employee? He knew he shouldn't have trusted this weird guy that just showed up one day and had no file, or well had one and had it vanish. "Don't let PG, or anyone else in here. You have the rest of the day off, but I want you to come with me to this small diner across town so I can talk to you first." He tells Phone Guy, Phone Guy nods and himself and his boss walk out of Phone Guy's office. Phone Guy locks the door and walks out of the pizzeria as even more detectives arrives, and now even police cars are arriving. Phone Guy hops in his car and drives to the diner to meet up with his boss.

Phone Guy orders a coffee, and his boss orders a pancake breakfast. His boss sits there and looks Phone Guy straight in the eyes. "Look, I'm sorry if I seem angry." He said, Phone Guy quickly replies with "You have every right to be sir." His boss kind-of smirks but then his face goes right back to the way it was. "Try to find a replacement for your night guard's shift, as he knows what he's doing already. Just incase we have to put him on dayshift. Or, Hell, take it yourself if you want. You certainly won't be keeping this position." His boss says to his face. Phone Guy's eyes start getting red and he starts tearing up. All his years of working to get up to this place in the company are gone, they were for nothing. He's going right back to his old positions, and it's not like he can get another job. Those are too hard to come by. Phone Guy tries his best to cover his eyes so his boss can't see him tearing up. "Look, I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I can't keep you at this high of a position after this incident. We'll be lucky if we'll still be open." He says, Phone Guy shakes his head in agreement but still trying his best to cover his eyes. Phone Guy feels like he was betrayed, he spent all this time at this company just to get screwed over, and it's not like he could say anything, he had to suck up and take the punches, and it's not like he'll ever get this high up again. He ruined his chances for life.

His boss finishes up his pancakes, and Phone Guy takes his last sip of coffee. The two of them walk out of the diner, with Phone Guy finally starting to uncover his eyes as his tears are starting to dry up. His boss is still angry. His boss looks over at him and says "Look, we need you to try and contact the original owners. They know how to cover up an incident like this. The place was called Fredbear's Family Diner I believe. The place has been closed down for years, but you might be able to contact somebody." Phone Guy is astonished as to why he's asking him to do this, he thought he didn't trust him anymore. "I thought you didn't trust me to do this anymore sir." He says, his boss looks him dead in the eye. "I really don't, you're still the manager however until all this blows over so get your job done and then you're out of that office." He says, Phone Guy just kind-of looks down to the ground. "Come in tomorrow, and I'll inform you myself on what's going on. We'll probably find out what exactly happened tomorrow." He says, as he walks away from Phone Guy and back to his car. Phone Guy is stiff and just watches as his boss, who now hates him, walks back to his life of luxury. Phone Guy starts turning red and takes his hat off and throws it on the ground. He then walks back to his car and opens the door, slamming it shut. He immediately breaks out into tears. Phone Guy looks into his jacket pocket to make sure he grabbed his audio recorder. It's in there, he then puts it on the seat next to him and drives off. He has a lot of work to do tonight, along with informing Jeremy of what may be upcoming for the company.


	6. Day 6

**Six Days with Phone Guy**

 **Day 6**

Phone Guy didn't sleep at all last night. He's sitting at his desk at his house, drinking coffee and looking through a bunch-of different files trying to see if he can contact anybody from Fredbear's. Just as he thought, there was no hope. Every time he found a lead, it lead him to nowhere. He crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it in the trash. He wasn't going to get anywhere, so might as well go into work. He was a couple hours late, but it's not like it mattered because the place was probably closed today anyway. PG wasn't going to show up anytime soon either. Phone Guy got his jacket and his keys and walked out the door, he then got in his car and drove towards the pizzeria.

The parking lot was full. Phone Guy was surprised, were they really open after all the stuff going on? I guess nothing was… confirmed yet he thought. Perhaps his boss doesn't want to have to go out for too long and lose money on business. There was also police there, and Phone Guy parked in the very back of the parking lot. He walked inside and saw his boss in the corner. He was covering his face. Phone Guy walked over and asked "What's wrong sir?". His boss replied "They found something." He then walked me to the room where we keep the security footage. A couple police and detectives were back there watching the footage. "Hey, could you show my friend here what's going on?" His boss asked the police, the police got out of the way and played the footage. Phone Guy's face went pure pale, along with every body else's in the room.

The footage showed a man wearing one of the yellow suits they had in the back. It had to be an employee, it's locked off to every body else. It didn't show who put on the suit however as the cameras didn't have that area in view. He was then parading around the room and made a few kids follow him into the back. The kids didn't come out, but the man in the suit did. "Oh no." Phone Guy said, this couldn't have happened Phone Guy thought. He tried to keep close attention to make sure the murderer didn't come back. They never caught him originally, this is possibly the same guy. His boss looked at Phone Guy "We have a birthday party tomorrow, after that, we're closing our doors, at least for a while. All this publicity won't look good for business." He said, as he walked out the door. One of the detectives walked over to Phone Guy "Anybody you think could have done this?" He asked. Phone Guy thought for a moment. "There was a man named PG, but I don't have his file anymore. He was our security guard." The man wrote it down and nodded. "Thanks for helping out, if we have anymore questions we'll let you know." Phone Guy stopped the detective and asked "Wait, how long ago did this happen?" The detective turned around and replied "We don't know. It could've been today, it could've been a week ago. We don't know." He then walked away. Phone Guy walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. He took a deep breath and accepted his fate.

Never again would he be a manager, he would be a security guard or in the kitchen staff once more. He won't matter and he won't ever get his job back due to the events that took place here once again. He heard some of the police and detectives talking. Apparently they never found the children's bodies. The parents of the children were at the front desk crying and screaming while asking where their children were. Scott tried his best to calm them down, but he had to get the police over to calm them down. The families were taken outside and were given the best explanation they could. All of a sudden, one of the animatronics grabbed a pizza on a table and threw it on the ground. The animatronic then started shaking violently. One of the employees grabbed it and pulled it back into the storage room along with the rest of them. They were all back there and not one of them was out, except for the Puppet. They aren't acting right either, could it have been something to do with the missing children?

The pizzeria was clearing out earlier, due to all the police and the lack of animatronics. Phone Guy walked over to the Puppet's area, and just stared at the Puppet. Something was odd about that thing, it was as if he knew something. Phone Guy turned away, and felt like he was being watched. He then went to one of the backrooms and found an empty cardboard box, and then walked back to his office to clear it out. He put every thing in the box, and put the audio recorder in his jacket pocket. He sat in his chair one last time and took a deep breath. He'd really miss it in here. He then walked out with his box of stuff and got into his car and drove over to Jeremy's place. He knew where Jeremy lived due to him having a conversation with him during his interview where he asked this stuff. He left a note on his door telling him to not worry about coming in tonight due to the place closing down and how violent the animatronics were. He also told him to come in tomorrow as they have one final event and he wants Jeremy to make sure none of the animatronics attack anybody.

 **Night 6**

Phone Guy got a call in the middle of the night from his boss. Apparently Jeremy was there, he swore he would have gotten the memo. Guess he wasn't home today to get the memo. He quickly grabbed the Phone off the wall and called the place. Jeremy answered, and Phone Guy started asking why he was there. He then told him about the final plans for tomorrow and how the place was closing. Phone Guy hung up after this, and walked back into his bedroom to have a nice night sleep before going in for his final day.


	7. Day 7

**Day 7**

Phone Guy walked into the building. It was completely empty except for the employees. They were getting ready for the only event for the day, a birthday party. The animatronics seemed to be acting a bit better today, and weren't acting as crazy. They probably calmed down after all the crazy stuff that happened yesterday. There weren't any police here at the moment, as they said they'd come back as soon as the party was over. At least he didn't have to worry about that anymore. He then saw Jeremy walk in. "Hey, thanks for putting me on the dayshift. The whole night thing was pretty terrifying." Jeremy says as soon as he sees Jeremy. "Yeah, I'm sure it was. I did that a couple times before, but not a whole lot. Probably when the place reopens I'll do it myself. Don't really have any thing else to do." Phone Guy said, Jeremy looked kind-of shocked. "What? Aren't you the manager though?" He asked, Phone Guy shook his head. "Not anymore, sadly." Phone Guy said, Jeremy looked down. "Oh, sorry about that… I really am. If I can do anything to make it better just tell me." Phone Guy smiled. "Thanks man, I appreciate it." He said, he then patted Jeremy on the back and Jeremy smiled back.

Just at that moment, the family came in. There was about 5 or 6 cars, not a whole lot of family but still quite a bit. They came in and all sat at the table that had a bunch-of party hats and a big cake in the middle. The kid was turning 8 apparently, if the number on the cake had the truth on it at least. The animatronics started singing songs and the children were all having a good time and cheering. After the songs, the animatronics would just stand absolutely still and stare at the adults. Jeremy walked over and decided to help out with cutting the cake himself due to the lack of staff. He started cutting the cake and handed out each piece to each person individually. The animatronics especially stared at him. They followed his every movement.

About 30 minutes later, the kids were all running around and playing on the arcade machines. Phone Guy stood there smiling and happy he at least made some families happy for one last day of business. He knew the place would be coming back, but he didn't know when or how. He also knew that he wouldn't be the man in charge so he wasn't as excited about that. Then, one of the adults rounded all the children over to one area. They also brought Jeremy over there and shook his hand and thanked him for every thing. Jeremy was smiling and looked extremely excited. The animatronics then walked over to the area, they seemed to be curious of what was going on. Then, one of the kids walked over to him and handed him one the last piece of cake. Then it happened. The event that threw the company into an even deeper hole. The Bite of '87.

The Phone Guy watched in horror. He didn't see exactly who did the bite, but all he saw was the children screaming and the parents grabbing their things and running. The animatronics just stood there. Watching. "SCOTT! We need medical attention!" He yelled at Scott. Scott grabbed a phone and dialed the number. The employees didn't dare get near the animatronics, but Phone Guy had to. He ran over to Jeremy. It was absolutely horrid, his brain was exposed and you could see a piece was certainly missing. Phone Guy turned away and couldn't look at it anymore. He started tearing up and felt so bad for Jeremy. He was such a good, nice guy. Why did this happen?…It was all PG's fault. Every thing was. They must have that it was him due to the fact they wore the same outfit due to them both being security guards. The police, and ambulances arrived and took Jeremy out of there. His boss also arrived. Phone Guy just stood there with tears running down his face. The animatronics got put back into the backroom and the door was locked on them. Then he heard the police talking. "We caught him. The man that must've been responsible for the children going missing. The animatronics must have known due to their facial recognition systems. It was stupid for him to stick around." One of the officers said to the detectives. The detective responded "Well, we got that part figured out, now we just have to find the children." On the way out, Jeremy was handcuffed to the bed he was being carried out on. Phone Guy ran over to his boss. "Jeremy didn't do it, I know he didn't, PG did it!" His boss looked at Phone Guy with disgust. "Shut your mouth, if the case is closed and the culprit is convicted then we'll have a chance of opening this place up again. Do you think I care about Jeremy? No, we can have a hundred workers just like him. I care about the future of this company. Let him pay the price." Phone Guy stood there shocked. "You can't do that though! He's innocent!" Phone Guy said, his boss shook his head. "I can do that, and I will, and if you tell anybody anything different then you'll be fired." His boss smirked as he said. Phone Guy walked away angrily.

He couldn't believe it, he then heard one of the officers say "There was no file on the guy in the managers office either, must have taken off with it." Then it hit Phone Guy. He knew exactly what happened to those files. PG wasn't an employee. He just placed a file in his office to make it look like he was, and when I looked at it he stole it, not thinking I would do so. He also took Jeremy's. To frame him of course, Phone Guy thought. That's the reason he was tinkering with the animatronics so much, to get them to act violent towards adults and people in the same security outfit he was wearing. The only one wearing the same uniform was Jeremy, and he knew the police would figure he caused the children to go missing due to their facial recognition systems that he was messing with and caused to go faulty. PG got lucky, and he won. Phone Guy couldn't believe he let this happen, and he couldn't believe he was letting Jeremy get framed. Phone Guy walked out to his car, having all this knowledge go into his brain and not being able to tell anyone because he didn't want to lose his job felt awful. Phone Guy sat there and asked God for forgiveness. He really needed the money and couldn't lose his job here. He just couldn't. Phone Guy then started his car and drove off, awaiting the grand re-opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 **END**


End file.
